Blast From The Past
by Manduh18
Summary: Chloe and Derek couldnt seem to get a grip on eachother, Now they cant get away from one another


Hi this is my first Darkest Powers fanfic, Ive written for the drake chronicles but thats different. Chloe is 20 and Derek is 21 in daycare they were bestfriends for like a year and in grade school which is like 4th grade they were inseperable, always catching glimpses of eachother in the street or something, just go with it

Chloe {POV}

Ive met the Derek Souza roughly 3 times before he became a permanent fixture in my life. The first time was in Kindergarten, my mom told me we were inseperable before he abruptly took off leaving me alone and with no one to nap with, No hard feelings though. Then again in grade school and then lastly in highschool. It always ended the same, I'd look familliar or he would and by the time we figured it out, the other was gone. The last time i saw him was in Highschool, It was senior year the last big dance before prom. we were at a after party and i saw him,

+FLASHBACK+

*"Im just so glad school is over, i have no clue what im gonna do during the summer though." I barely heard my friend Liz speaking as i made eye contact with... I couldnt even decribe him. and what was worse was that he had put down his drink and was taking long. ground eating strides to reach me, never breaking eye contact, Before i knew it i was in his arms, Liz had wwondered off during some point,

"Chloe Freaking Saunders, in the flesh." He had a face splitting grin it was contagous i couldnt help but grin back

"Long time no see. What are you doing here?"

"My Brother, Simon, remember him? Well he said that a friend of his was throwing a party and that i should come, I was hesistant but now im glad i did." He hugged me again.

"Wanna go somewh-"

"Yes." Before i could respond i was bieng navigated through the party and led to the backyard

which for a house party was suprisingly empty. Me and derek layed down on the grass, we set our cups down next to us.

"I looked for you, you know, like on facebook and the "yellow pages" your a hard one to find chloe saunders."

"I-I-I dont know how to respond to that, Why did you look for me, I figured i never made a big enough impression to stick in your memory."

He lifted up on his foreams to look down at me " Are you kidding me? You were my only friend in Kindergarten it hurt so bad wen we moved i still remember being sad in the back of the car wen we pulled away."

"Likewise, I thought about you everyday mom said she never knew it was possible for a five year old to be depressed, I mopped for months, we were attached at the hip." He stared at me for a long time, i couldnt get over how much he'd changed, he was achingly beautiful

"Dont worry i missed you too, Youve really grown up, its a shame im not sticking around." He took his index finger and tilted my head up and brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against mine, it was electric, He rolled onto his back taking me with him , i was stradling his hips our tounges fighting for dominance, i began to grind my pelvis against his, his hands tightened in my hair and then slowly slid down my body to grip my hips, he pulled me harder against him. then a thought occured to me, i may not see him again because hes not "sticking around" the thought devastated me, it was kindergarten all over again.

"I wanna get out of here, with you, do you mind?" he looked uncertain and it boggled my mind that he would think i could even come close to saying no

"Yes. your place or mine?"

"No ones in my house, i just wanna make sure that you know this means alot to me, and just because im not sticking around it doesnt that i want to take advantage of you, you mean alot to me clo." I sat up and looked him in the eye

"Yours then. And if i thought you were taking advantage of me i wouldnt even go with you, so lets get out of here."

the following morning derek stood with me on the sidewalk and waited for my cab, his arm slung loosely around my shoulder

"I didnt expect to sleep out, thank god my dads away on business and so's yours, how convinient."

"well im glad you stayed, and that i have a sturdy bed it got pretty crazy last night," i blushed beet red, for someone who lost thier virginity last night i was pretty wild, derek cupped my cheeck as my cab pulled up, he leaned down and kissed me tender at first and then it took on a passionate makeout,, i pulled back first

"thank you for last night, i have your email ill keep in touch,"

"i hope so," he gave me one last peck and then shut my door, i looked back as he waved my eyes growing watery

+End of flashback+

Now i was on all fours in the coppie room looking for the flash drive i had dropped under the copier

"Id know that ass anywhere, Chloe saunders" i shot up hitting my bed on the sheet holder of the machine and fell on my ass, but there he was in all his magnificent 6'2 steel green eyed glory, Derek souza. I jumped up

"What are you doing here, OH MY GOD its been like 4 years!" I couldnt believe how great he looked

"My dad bought the company. Im the newly appointed CEO, you wouldnt believe my surprise wen they gave me the employee list and your name was first, so i had to come see you, how you been." Oh shit! Derek works in my office and hes my boss.


End file.
